Code Geass R3: Sin of Truth
by ZLelouch0
Summary: The Zero Requiem finally succeeded. However, many members of the UFN are still run by corrupt oligarchies behind the scenes. Thus, not one, but TWO rebellions rise to tell the world the truth behind the Demon Emperor. However, is the truth always best?
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes: Hey, ZLelouch0 here.**

**Before you say anything, I know a few people are probably thinking, "Really, you're starting a THIRD fanfic? There's no way you'll be able to update all of them." And that's true. That's why I want to explain the way I do updates:**

**Code Geass: Prince of Masks is my MAIN fic. I'm going to updating it as often as possible, and it's my primary focus. If I don't update that, there's a high chance I won't update the others.**

**Code Geass: Angel or Demon is going to run the same way as this fanfic. Both are my SECONDary focus. I'll work on these mainly AFTER I've worked on my weekly 'Prince of Masks' chap, provided I have the time.**

**That being said, 'Angel or Demon' and this one, 'Sin of Truth', are primarily going to be updated according to popularity. In other words, reviews ^^**

**The reason I'm saying this is cuz reviews are WHY I write ^^ I don't want to continue a story no one says they like o.0**

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways, about this story... It's R3, if the title didn't help you find out ^^<strong>

**I'm going to attempt a lot of new things in this story, in preparation for when I write a REAL web novel (Yes, that's what I'm eventually planning), so expect my writing to change slightly here and there.**

**Lol, anyways, I started out with 6 relatively well-developed OC's, but that soon expanded to so many more X.X**

**Don't worry though, Lelouch and the rest are still here :)**

**This has the potential to be confusing, but I'm trying my best to make it not xD**

**Anyways, without further ado…**

"for dialogue"

_Italics __for thought_ (or stress when just a word _or two_)

Truth 0:  
><span>Prologue<span>

In the year 2017 a.t.b., also called now by some as the year 1 BR (Before Requiem), this world, and thus its fate, was changed by a single man.

His name was Zero.

And this is the truth behind his story.

Hiding his identity, the man known as Zero changed the world, forming and utilizing an armed organization we know as the Black Knights. However, in order to properly fight against the corruption that was so abundant in the world, he lied to his comrades. Simple lies, yet lies nonetheless.

For more than a year, this sufficed. Zero's fight for justice lasted into the year 2018 a.t.b., also called by a few the year 1 a.r.n. (Anno Rerum Novarum). The result: The United Federation of Nations.

However, his lies were finally discovered. And the unjust punishment he received is something that, until now, has been hidden from the entire world.

Is telling lies always a sin? Is telling the truth always holy? Is the liar always evil, the truth-teller always good?

I will not force you to agree with my opinions. However, I know one thing is a fact:

If the liar is always evil, then the greatest boon to mankind was the Devil Incarnate.

**- The East Pillar  
><strong>**Preface to "****Why He Died"**

* * *

><p><strong>Name: <strong>Hikari Sato

**Title: **New Japan, New Journal

**Year:**(2018 a.t.b.)** 1 a.r.n. (Anno Rerum Novarum)**

**Day 1**

Dear Mom, Dad,

Has it really been less than two years? It feels like so much longer…

Japan was finally freed, just like we wished. Grandma's still alive and well too. And yes, I'm taking good care of her.

Thanks to the Black Knights, we Japanese will be able to live in what was the Area 11 Concession (Now it's called Tokyo again!) without bowing our head to Britannia. They said that they'd provide me and Grandma a nice apartment because of what you two did, back before the Black Rebellion.

I remember that, one time, you both asked me if I was fine with you being Black Knights. Now I honestly can say I couldn't be prouder.

I only wish you two were here to see Japan's freedom. Or the United States of Japan, as it's going to be called.

The one thing that saddens me is the news of Zero's death. I think the only reason I can write like this is because it hasn't _really _hit me yet. Do you get what I'm saying? It's impossible to believe that _the _miracle-maker Zero is dead…

What am I saying? Life is back to what we wanted, so I should be grateful to the Black Knights, right? …Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2<strong>

Dear Mom, Dad,

I was a fool to believe that we would have our freedom back so easily. Yes, the apartment's much better than the ghettos, and our lives _have_ gotten a _bit_ easier. But freedom? _Equality_? That's all the news talks about, but we Japanese know otherwise.

A number of Britannian nobles have left for their motherland, so I suppose that's something to be happy about. However, a lot of Brits are still here. Because of an agreement between Britannia and the cowardly BK, those guys are untouchable. _AND _they control almost all the industries of Japan. The Black Knights really aren't anything without Zero…

…I suppose I'm just avoiding the real reason that I detest the new USJ, aren't I?…

If you both are really watching over me, then you should already now, but… that doesn't make it any easier to admit.

I almost died today.

I was just going to pick some stuff we'd left at our old home, back in Shinjuku. Everything was pretty normal at first. That is, until I got near the ghetto.

My first hint should have been the number of Brits. They don't normally like to stay within sight of the ghettos, but this time there was a sizable pack of them. They didn't seem to pay any attention to me, so I did the same.

It was when I was about halfway past them that they moved. One of them grabbed me.

Before you say anything, don't worry, Dad; I haven't grown that weak. I still remember what you taught me. If it was only a fistfight, I'd have knocked him out, no sweat.

The problem was, another guy had a gun.

They brought me out to Shinjuku. I find it a bit ironic, actually. If it wasn't for the BK lifting other people out of Shinjuku, there probably would have been friend there to help me out. Then again, I probably wouldn't have been in this mess if I'd stayed home.

Anyways, I suppose I'm getting a bit off-topic. Truth is, I don't want to think about the next part much.

They shoved me into an alleyway. They were all saying the same thing. "You think you're so tough, better than us, now?" I wonder if this was how Brits felt when we ganged up on them. Back then, it felt right. After all, they were in the wrong, right?

Anyways, they pushed me against the wall, and their filthy hands felt like they were smothering me. I remember the rest quite clearly.

"…Hey, she ain't bad-looking." One of the bastards said. I'm pretty sure I would have been _raped_ right then and there, had it not been for _him_.

"Disgusting filth."

At first, that was all he said. When I first heard him, I swear he sounded exactly like Zero. Of course, without the dramatic echoes and flair Zero had had.

Anyways, I turned my head to the alley entrance, and, I admit, I was half-expecting to see the now-dead Zero revived. But it was just another Brit. I almost thought it was a sick joke the Brits had made, giving me a slimmer of hope before wrenching it away.

However, I soon realized that he wasn't one of _them_. In fact, one of the Brits surrounding me took out his knife and started walking towards the new guy. The thug put the knife under the new guy's pale throat. "What did you call us?" the thug had asked. "Disgusting filth? You better watch your tongue, before I slice it off. Don't think I will go easy on you just cuz you're a Britannian."

To my surprise, the Britannian teenager seemed unconcerned. That's not something we see every day. That guy had a knife under his jaw, yet he seemed… bored, even.

At first I thought he was crazy. Instead of being scared, he smirked and raised his left arm to his eyes. Even now, I can remember his clear, authoritative voice. He said, no, ordered, "You all really should_ **just go away and die**_."

What happened next was quite strange. Something I can't describe, because I don't even know what exactly happened. Instead of laughing, as I had been sure the gang of Brits would. After all, who was he, to command them like that?

But, no one laughed.

To my surprise, everyone just grunted, "Alright," and left.

I was so surprised that I couldn't move or speak, even after I was free. While I was like that, the black-haired Britannian walked over to me. He tilted my head up to meet his, and I was immediately mesmerized. His eyes were red, if you would believe it. Yeah, _red_.

"Forget this ever happened."

When I finally found my voice, I asked, "Why?" That seemed to confuse him for some reason. Had he not been expecting a reaction so soon?

Whatever the reason, he soon just walked away, muttering, "Never mind."

It was only after he disappeared around the corner that I realized I didn't even know his name.

* * *

><p>Lelouch wondered why'd he'd stepped in and saved that Japanese girl. Maybe because she looked the same age as himself…<p>

Still, it was irrational. Lelouch knew that, despite Japan being liberated, lynching and rape was common, as neither Britannian nor Japanese could seem to work together. He had just saved only one out of many sufferers.

_Well, that's the point of the Zero Requiem_. _Just three more weeks until we take over Britannia._ Lelouch silently wished they could have just started right after the plan's conception, back at Kaminejima Island. However, Suzaku, C.C., and admittedly Lelouch himself needed some time to plan for the difficult road ahead.

Again, thinking about the teenager he'd just saved, Lelouch wondered what had gone wrong with his geass. Although it was useful, it could be used only once per person…

* * *

><p><strong>A Year Ago<strong>

On a fateful day, not long after the Battle of Shinjuku, one Hikari Sato had decided to take the train. Getting onto loop line #5, she noticed that another black-haired Britannian had also just entered, dropping a bag by his side. After a few moments, the black-haired man clapped his hands.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?"

Lelouch Lamperouge's eyes glowed with a faint red sigil. He needed to hurry and prepare to meet that 'Kallen Stadtfeld' girl and her terrorist friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Pendragon<br>****Imperial Palace  
><strong>**2018 a.t.b.  
><strong>**A Week After Emperor Lelouch's Ascension**

Tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap.

In the empty palace, one Imperial Guard makes an uncharacteristically wild sprint.

_Not the best way to see His Majesty for the first time._

"Yes, Your Majesty!"

Stopping behind the large double doors, Voria Halding sighed. Now there was no easy way of sneaking into the throne room.

_Damn it, of all days to be late, why the first?_

Voria had been looking forward to meeting the new Emperor. Despite being a Palace Guard, the blond-haired woman had only seen the charming teenager on TV. Instantly, she was amazed by the audacity of this new ruler. Doing away with Nobility and the Number System within the first week of his reign, Lelouch vi Britannia was the most popular man among the general population, Voria herself included.

Despite being the daughter of a Marquess, Voria had never been one to care for social status. In fact, before being a Palace Guard, she had played with Britannians and Numbers alike, hiding her social status. And boy, what a scolding she got when her parents found out she was keeping _Numbers_ as friends. In fact, she'd been originally sent to join the Imperial Guard as a punishment…

Anyways, Voria couldn't hide the awe she felt as she peeked through the large double doors.

Beyond her comrades, Lelouch vi Britannia, in the flesh, sat in his Imperial Throne. On his side were the ASEEC Engineer Earl Asplund, his assistant, and Lelouch's mysterious companion, C.C.

Bowing down in front of the Emperor was the Knight of One, Jeremiah Gottwald, backed by Voria's own comrades. How the half-man, half-machine cyborg lived was still a great mystery within the Palace.

Including the absent White Grim Reaper, Suzaku Kururugi, many people of all talents had gathered to serve this man, who had been Emperor for only seven days. Voria couldn't help feel curiosity. _Who __**is **__Lelouch vi Britannia?_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Drake!"<p>

Drake Alvar turned around and smiled. "Voria, I can't believe you were late on our first assembly for the Emp!"

Voria pushed her long blond hair behind here and struck a mock-regal pose. "Me? I have no idea what you are talking about."

Drake continued to smirk as he continued to walk. "Sure, sure. Just don't forget that our guard shift's coming up."

Voria pretended to pout. "Don't remind me…" Then she slid close to her friend and sparring partner. "Hey," she whispered, "How about planting a bug in His Majesty's bedroom?"

Drake's eyes glimmered with a slight red. "Let's not."

Voria paused for a moment and frowned. _THE_ troublemaker (well, more like co-troublemaker, reasoned Voria) of Pendragon, Drake Alvar, was refusing? The two of them had definitely done worse. Like putting laxatives in the food meant for Emperor Charles, like planting bombs in the Knightmares just to see if they could, or like… The list went on forever.

That was why it took a while for Voria to respond. "Come _on_, don't you wanna know more about the oh-so mysterious emperor? I mean, we could find probably find even blackmail mater-"

Her words were cut off by a sudden hand on her windpipe. Drake's eyes were now blinking a faint, yet solid, red.

"Don't…" Drake sounded like he was having trouble releasing his grip on his close friend. Which, he actually was. "even…joke…about…something like that." With what seemed like an extreme effort, Drake's hand unpeeled itself from Voria's throat.

_She's just joking, She's not a threat to His Majesty… She's NOT a threat._ Ashamed, Drake walked silently away.

Leaving a stunned, and very curious, Voria.

* * *

><p><strong>One Day Later<strong>

"This is for safety," Voria assured herself, sitting in her dorm room, "Not an invasion of privacy. I'm just making sure that His majesty isn't in any danger."

Of course, Voria still felt guilty. Consumed by curiosity, she'd installed a camera in the Emperor's bedroom. The EMPEROR'S! _Safety, not curiosity!_

_Besides,_ Voria reasoned with herself, _Drake was acting all weird after seeing the Emperor._ She rubbed her throat, assuring herself that it wasn't in any immediate danger.

Still, she _had_ to know. Did that green-haired lady sleep with Lelouch? Or worse, did the Knight of Zero, Suzaku Kururugi? Why were so many people (Drake included) in the palace suddenly acting eternally loyal to him? _What is Emperor Lelouch plotting?_

That's why, regardless of the consequences, Voria stared at her laptop screen. She only had a few more minutes of free time, but the Emperor had yet to show up in his room.

Just when she was about to power off for the day, sound came from the machine. Focusing, Voria watched as two people entered the room.

"Are you sure about this, Lelouch?" This was the mysterious C.C.

"Of course. Even if we decided against it, what could we do at this stage?" Voria held her breath. As she'd hoped, she was listening in on a conversation between the Emperor and his… mistress. Something that could mean her execution, should Voria be found out.

On the laptop, C.C. smiled. "There's always something you can do, boy. Just cancel the Requiem and continue to reform Britannia. The people already love you."

_The Requiem? What's the Requiem?_

Lelouch sighed, and Voria noticed that he seemed… tired? Certainly less confident than on TV… "As I was saying, it's too late. Suzaku would kill me if I backed down now."

"He's going to kill you anyways," pointed out C.C.

Lelouch gave a bitter laugh. "I suppose so…"

Then the power went out. Voria cursed. _So soon?_

After spending a while to think of what she'd learned, Voria became thoroughly confused. She was pretty sure that C.C. was joking. They couldn't seriously be _planning_ for Suzaku Kururugi to kill the Emperor? Could they?... _But the Emperor sounded so serious..._

Whatever the case, Voria kept her ears and eyes peeled for more information, unable to satisfy her curiosity of the new Emperor. Of course, she made sure to keep a safe distance from Drake when she did.

About three months later, after a certain meeting, she knew for sure.

That woman, C.C., hadn't been joking.

* * *

><p><strong>Battle of Mount Fuji<br>****2 Months Before Zero Requiem**

Within his Akatsuki, Harvet Chevalier frantically scanned the enemy IFF codes, ignoring the battle going on around him. As an enemy Vincent Ward closed in on him, he deftly knocked it aside with his lance, checking its IFF codes before driving his lance into the opponent's body.

Although lances weren't commonly used by the Black Knights, Harvet was too used to fighting with one to go without it, even going as far as to 'borrow' one from an enemy Vincent Ward.

Originally a Colonel of the French Homeland Front and pilot of a hi-jacked Vincent Ward, Harvet had only recently been transferred to the infamous Zero Squad of the Black Knights, where he had been forced into a (originally) lanceless Akatsuki.

However, all of that was at the back of Harvet's mind as he manually examined the enemy units.

_There!_ "Brother!"

Harvet Chevalier finally focused on actually controlling his machine, driving through the air to a certain 'enemy' Vincent Ward. "Cadel! It's me, Harvet!"

Cadel Chevalier, Harvet's older brother, was a mole that had been planted in the Imperial Guard of Pendragon. The proof of his true loyalty came from the fact that he had a hidden French IFF Code built into his Vincent Ward, as well as a standard Britannian one. As such, it was only visible to members of the French Armed Forces.

As if to confirm, the 'enemy' Vincent Ward spoke. "Ha-Harvet?"

Harvet smiled. "It's been six months, Older Broth-"

"NO!" The Vincent Ward interrupted Harvet, its arms moving slowly to point at Harvet's knightmare frame. Inside the Vincent Ward, Cadel shook his head, but his eyes were slowly blinking red. Then, almost in a gasp, Cadel muttered "Harvet… Run!"

Then Cadel's eyes glimmered a full, yet faint, red. He almost moved to charge at his younger brother. "All Hail Lelou-!"

Then the Vincent Ward blew up, lighting up in a flurry of sparks.

"Snap out of it, Colonel Harvet!"

Harvet simply stood still as a menacing, black knightmare floated into view. It took a while for the French veteran to realize that the Zangetsu, and thus Kyoshiro Todoh, had killed Cadel, leaving Harvet with his older brother's unfinished last words.

"D-Damn you!" Harvet aimed his lance at his commanding officer. "He was my BROTHER!" With that last word, he charged.

Of course, his standard Akatsuki, even with a lance, was no match for the Zangetsu. Todoh, instincts kicking in, easily disabled Harvet's air glide wings. Todoh only slightly later realized exactly what had happened, but it was too late.

As Harvet's cockpit ejected, he dimly wondered on his older brother's last words. "What was so great about this 'Lelouch' guy? Why was he the last word you spoke?" _And what was that about, telling me to run?_

Two months later and a certain meeting later, Harvet found out why.

* * *

><p><strong>Damocles<br>****1 Month Before Zero Requiem**

"Die, Demon Emperor!"

Allard Winbolt was only a few feet away, one dagger-wielding arm raised.

Bang!

Allard fell to the floor, dagger dropped. He was barely able to hold himself up on his knees. His left leg was bleeding, but Allard tried to pay it no mind. "BASTARD!" Blinded by rage, he fumbled for the dagger and made a swipe with it.

Bang!

Cursing, Allard fell. Now both of his legs had bullets embedded in them. "DAMN YOU!"

The Demon Emperor, Lelouch vi Britannia, easily stepped back from the cursing Britannian. The emperor lifted his gun, pointing it at the assassin's head. However, when Allard looked up with a glare, Lelouch hesitated to pull the trigger.

Covered by wild, short purple hair, bottomless black eyes stared at the Emperor. And with those angry eyes, Lelouch remembered a time from a year ago, where Lelouch had similarly been forced to lie in front of Emperor Charles. Lelouch imagined he'd made a similar scowl, and he'd definitely expressed the same rage. And fear.

Perhaps that is why Lelouch vi Britannia decided not to pull the trigger a third time.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Weeks Before Zero Requiem<strong>

"How are you feeling? Britannian medical science is quite amazing, isn't it?"

A dark, furious glare met Lelouch's words. However, the 99th Emperor of Britannia, ruler of the world, was not that easily intimidated. Rather, Lelouch smiled as he opened a small manila folder.

"I see you're quite the talented rebel." Lelouch took out a single page from the folder. "Allard Winbolt, son of a deceased Duke..."

If it was possible, Allard's glare got sharper. No doubt, the rebel would have attacked Lelouch, had metal restraints not covered Allard's entire body. Only two white casts around his legs were exempt from this. A cloth covering of some kind had been forced into his mouth, preventing him from biting his own tongue off in attempted suicide, as well as silencing him.

Nonetheless, Lelouch continued, "The Winbolts were known as the most ethically tolerant nobles of the modern age. Engaged in pro-Number integration and running Britannia's few existing charities, your family was widely loved by the people of Area Six, where the Winbolts spent most of their time reforming the poor living conditions of Sixs."

Allard frowned. The Demon Emperor almost sounded… respectful?

Heedless of Allard's thoughts, Lelouch continued, taking a darker tone, "However, this kindness had grave consequences for the Winbolts. Many nobles considered the Winbolt family a disgrace to the empire. Thus, one year ago, the Winbolts' enemies accused your family of treason. The reason: false evidence of plans to support Zero's Black Rebellion."

Allard tightened his hands into fists. He couldn't do anything about it, but it hurt to hear someone retell the story Allard had lived through. And the fact that the Demon Emperor, who was probably only acting respectful, was saying it… It infuriated Allard to no end that he couldn't speak.

Regardless, Lelouch continued, "The Winbolts were thus sentenced to execution. However, the only son of the Winbolts, _Allard_ Winbolt, managed to escape prior to arrest. Taken in by the Sixs, he disappeared from the world of politics before even debuting in it."

At this point, Lelouch put the paper back in the folder, smiling faintly. "But you appeared a month ago, under the name Allard Wincoff, in the Imperial Army. Upon being stationed in the Damocles, you single-handedly forced your way into my personal chambers." The Emperor turned to look at Allard. "Quite the feat, I must admit."

Allard was unable to speak, but that didn't stop him from silently cursing the man who mocked him so. Was the Emperor a real Demon?

Lelouch slowly walked to the head of Allard's bed/restraining-table.

_Allard, I will need people like you to look after Nuna when… I'm gone._

With practiced ease, Lelouch removed his contacts, revealing red eyes.

"Lelouch vi Britannia, the Demon Emperor, commands you…"

"You _will_ accept the position Knight of Two, upon my death. At that point, you shall follow Nunnally vi Britannia's orders unconditionally. However, you will protect her, regardless of what she commands. You also will not speak of any unusual information you gain about me."

Lelouch reasoned that the last statement would keep silent the secret of the Zero Requiem.

What Lelouch forgot was that, while Allard couldn't speak of it, Allard could still _act_ based on any "unusual information".

* * *

><p><strong>Morning of the Requiem<br>****September 28, 1 a.r.n. (2018 a.t.b.)**

Inside a small, abandoned church, below an untouched, stain-glass window, kneeled a young man.

Clear white hair, icy blue eyes, the Asian man was certainly a rare sight. One of the few who considered themself 'Korean' rather than 'Chinese', Dong-Gi silently bowed his head.

_Father…_

Footsteps.

Quickly, Dong-Gi raised his head. _Who still comes to this church?_ A spark of interest flashed across cold sapphire eyes.

However, a quiet voice in Dong-Gi's head told him to hide.

Therefore, when Lelouch vi Britannia, the Demon Emperor, and Suzaku Kururugi, the supposedly-dead Knight of Zero, entered the church, Dong-Gi was already well hidden in a dark corner of the church, behind a pillar. A black hood covered his noticeable white hair.

"Suzaku, you shall kill me, as promised..."

And so, one more man learned the truth behind the Demon Emperor.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's the prologue, but don't stop here xD<strong>

**On to the next chap!**

**P.S. Plz don't flame because certain things seem unrealistic. This **_**is**_** fanfiction to an **_**anime**_**, after all.**


	2. Seed of Truth

**Note: In this fanfic, as well as others, I use Koreans. This is for two simple reasons:**

**1. I'm Korean**

**2. Korea is one of the few Asian nations I have enough knowledge about to use extensively (^^ such as for the "history" of an OC group (like the Asian Independence Front below) ^^) **

"for dialogue"

_Italics __for thought_ (or stress when just a word _or two_)

Truth 1:  
><span>The Seed of Truth<span>

I distinctly remember the time when I learned the truth. The world as I had seen it, was slowly ripped away. That is why I know that many of you may not want to accept what I now know as a fact.

However, it is inevitable that we know the truth. The Black Knights, the Zero we see on TV, are not the same as the ones we saw and read about a year ago, in the year of the Black Rebellion. The _original_ Zero was one we all knew and, if secretly, admired. The _original _Zero founded the UFN.

Even now, no, _especially_ now, many of us adore the Zero of the new UFN.

However, few remember, rather, few _want_ to remember, that day, only a few months ago, when Zero was announced dead. And I say with a heavy heart the truth:

On that day, less than half a year ago, the original Zero _did_ die. He was assassinated.

The assassins? The people we now know as the Black Knights.

**- The East Pillar  
><strong>**Passage 1 of "****Why He Died"**

* * *

><p>*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*<p>

"Who is it?"

"Mai, it's Dong-Gi."

"Gi? Wow, are you finally over you-know-what?"

"…Yes, it's time we had another meeting. Which Alphas are in the area?"

"Chu and Abbie. Should I contact them?"

"That would be great, Mai. Point Z-0, 1500 hours."

"That's less than two hours away! Is something wrong, Gi?"

"… It'll be better if I tell you in the meeting."

"…Whatever you say, Gi."

"Thanks, Mai."

* * *

><p><strong>Area 11 Concession<br>****Unknown Location  
><strong>**September 28, 2018 a.t.b. (1 a.r.n.)  
><strong>**1500 hours**

In the Area 11 Concession, one man stood outside a white metal door.

Harvet Chevalier looked up and down the deserted streets, but no one was to be seen. Most had been rallied by the Imperial Guards and forced to watch the Demon Emperor's parade.

_Lelouch vi Britannia…_

The Frenchman's feelings were still mixed on the Britannian tyrant. Sure, people said he was Satan Incarnate. _But, then why had Cadel decided to pledge allegiance to him?_

Gathering his courage, Harvet ran his hand through his short orange hair. After a moment, he opened a small key-pad by the door.

0-9-0-9-0

_Not that secure a password,_ noted Harvet. Then he considered for a moment why he was here.

* * *

><p><strong>Yesterday<strong>

Knock, Knock.

"Harvet Chevalier."

Harvet frowned. No one should have known where he was hiding. Besides, this was the ghettos. Who bothered knocking on a worn-down door that threatened to break down at any moment?

Carefully picking up his pistol, Harvet walked through one run-down passageway. Stepping noiselessly on the worn wooden floor, he cautiously peered along the empty corridor at the front door.

After reaching the door, he pressed one golden eye through the peephole.

No one.

Slowly turning the rusty knob, Harvet crouched, prepared to pounce on whoever the intruder was. With a quick swish, Harvet pulled the door open, gun up and ready.

Again, no one.

Then Harvet looked down. On the ground lay a white envelope.

Cautiously, Harvet picked up the envelope and retreated indoors, making sure to lock the old door.

Back in one room, where the once-white paint had long begun to peel, Harvet opened the envelope. Inside was a small, white card with golden outlines. This is what it read:

**Dear Harvet Chevalier,**

**In place of your elder brother, Cadel Chevalier, I would like to invite you to a small social gathering. I assure you that it will be worth your while. Feel free to bring whatever equipment you need to be comfortable.**

**Please arrive at 136 Drane Street at 1500 hours sharp. Feel free to let yourself in; the passcode is 0-9-0-9-0.**

**My Thanks,**

**N.N.**

At the word 'Cadel', Harvet had almost dropped the card.

Perhaps this 'N.N.' could tell him why Cadel had died a Britannian Knight.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Back in the present, Harvet tensed as the metal door slid open. Hand by his hidden gun, the Frenchman cautiously walked inside and up freshly-polished, granite stairs.

At the top of the stairs, Harvet slowly pushed open a solid-looking stone door. _Probably bulletproof._

Then Harvet stopped.

On his right, past the opened door, was a large, circular table. It was made of a pure white metal, with three, similarly-white chairs surrounding it. However, that wasn't what made him pause.

What _did_ was the fact that two of the chairs were occupied. Occupied by none other than two Britannians; one a female with long blonde hair, the other a man with short purple hair.

Quickly, Harvet brought his handgun up to bear on the purple-haired man. To his surprise, the Britannian didn't react. Instead, Allard Winbolt glanced at him with cold, bottomless, black eyes.

"I'd put that away, if I were you."

_Damn it, it was a trap!_ Harvet couldn't believe he'd been so naïve.

"Oh, so Guest #3 is a Frenchy?"

Quickly, Harvet shifted his attention-and gun-towards the Britannian woman. Voria Halding responded with a good-natured smile. Lifting her empty hands slowly, she said, "Relax, we're just as clueless as you." Then she glanced Allard, "Though Mr. Black Eyes here might try to act otherwise."

Only slightly reassured, Harvet kept his gun up as he closed the door behind him, carefully searching the room for potential traps. Besides the table, it was surprising empty, without any windows. The only light came from a multitude of panels above, which sufficiently served to soak the white walls with light.

Slowly, Harvet crossed black floor tiles as he neared the white table. After checking that the empty chair was clear of traps, he cautiously sat.

Voria chuckled. "Now that wasn't that hard, was it?" In reality, the Britannian Guard was just as nervous as the French Colonel. Perhaps even more so. Voria, although well-trained, had little to no combat experience. Even during the Battle of Fuji, She'd been stationed on a Britannian ship, in the Motherland, which had barely faced any obstacles besides the occasional stray missile.

Just one day ago, Voria had received a card, almost identical to Harvet's. It had noted that C.C. didn't often joke when inside the Emperor's room…

* * *

><p>Although Allard would never allow it to show on his face, he was also quite nervous. Just one day ago, he'd been lying on his hospital bed.<p>

Although he was technically fully recovered, the Demon Emperor, for some reason, had ordered that additional health checks be done. Why the Demon cared for Allard's health was something that the rouge Duke couldn't understand.

Then, he'd found a card by his bed. Complete with gold outlines, it read:

**Dear Duke Allard Winbolt,**

**Have you finally recovered? Despite your attempt to assassinate the "Demon Emperor", I would like to invite you to a small social gathering. I assure you that it will be worth your while. Feel free to bring whatever equipment you need to be comfortable.**

**Please arrive at 136 Drane Street at 1500 hours sharp. Feel free to let yourself in; the passcode is 0-9-0-9-0.**

**My Thanks,**

**N.N.**

_1500 hours? A militant unit? How'd they sneak this card in?_

And that was why Allard now sat in a white chair, unfortunately weaponless. He'd managed to get his hands on a black hoody that hid his uncommon purple hair, but that was about it. At least it made it look like he could be hiding a gun.

Not that he was scared without one. He'd spent the last year raised in the ghettos of South America, and thus had learned to fight with his fists. Still…

"Good, it appears that everyone has gathered."

* * *

><p><strong>Area 11 Concession<br>****Unknown Location  
><strong>**September 28, 2018 a.t.b. (1 a.r.n.)  
><strong>**1500 hours**

Through the deserted streets of the Concession walked one man.

Wearing a long-sleeved, white collared shirt, the Indian man's well-built body seemed as if it had been awkwardly shoved into semi-formal clothes. It was easily apparent from the stiff way he walked that the man was much more suited to baggy pants, and perhaps a hardhat.

And maybe an RPG. Or a machine gun.

If one was to shake hands with him, their hands would probably feel as if they'd been swallowed by the man's large, callused fists.

However, there was nobody around to see him, much less shake his hand. Instead, the large man strode slowly down the street. After passing a few of the worse-off buildings in the Concession, he came to a stop by an abandoned church, near the edge of the Concession. By force of habit, he checked the street for over-curious onlookers. Finding none, he walked to the side of the church and came to a small door.

After knocking, the Indian man heard a response, muffled by the door.

"Who is it?"

Abhay Patil responded, "Level Alpha-Abhay."

Abhay heard the turning of a lock, then a knob. Soon, the door opened to reveal a young white-haired man. A wide grin spread on Abhay's face.

"Gi, my boy." The man stepped forward to crush the young man in a bear hug. Still smiling, he stepped back and mock-kneeled. "Or, should I say…"

"Greetings, Your Highness."

* * *

><p>"Good, it appears that everyone has gathered."<p>

All three 'guests' were surprised by the sudden voice. They looked around, but no one else was in the windowless room. A light chuckle subsequently filled the room.

"I apologize, Sir Winbolt, Sir Chevalier, and Dame Halding, but I am unable to physically attend the very gathering I have organized."

Smoothly, the center of the white table was raised, revealing three monitors, each facing one of the table's occupants. On each was the exact same image: a mask.

It wasn't a head-enclosing mask like Zero's, but rather it looked like it was meant to cover only the face. Primarily white, black lines locked in mysterious circles across the entire mask. The only hole in the mask was around where the right eye would be, with black lines running down like mechanical tears. In the single eye-piece, a single red sigil showed, glimmering a faint but solid red, shaped much like a bird or bat in flight.

Allard was the first to regain the ability to speak.

"Are you N.N.?"

"My, straight to the point, aren't you, Sir Allard Winbolt?" noted the voice. "Indeed, I am the one who brought all three of you here."

"How did you know Cadel?" This time Harvet was the one to speak. His right hand, which still held his gun, lay idly pointing at the monitor, still ready to turn and target either of the Britannians.

For a moment, the mask was silent, as if thinking. Then it asked, "Do you know why Cadel was loyal to Emperor Lelouch?"

This left Harvet silent. After all, that was a question that he himself constantly wondered.

The mask continued. "As your host, please allow me to first ask my talented guests one question..."

"Do you know what a Requiem is?"

* * *

><p>"Gi!"<p>

The white-haired teenager struggled, for the second time that day, as a Chinese teenager of matching age jumped into his arms.

Dong-Gi grunted, "Hello… Mai."

Mai Lihua stepped back. "So you're finally taking over, Gi?"

Dong-Gi sighed, "Did I have much of a choice?"

Mai smiled in response, purple eyes shining.

"Nope."

With another sigh, Dong-Gi motioned inside the church. "Come on, you're the last one."

"It's called being fashionable late."

Not responding, Dong-Gi just moved inside, followed by Mai.

Inside, sitting by the front of the church, were two others. The first was the well-built Abhay Patil. Smiling, he stood up. "Mai! Glad you could make it."

The second man was a stark contrast from the Indian man. 6' 2", but with a wiry frame, Chuluun Batbold sat reading a worn-down book, The Art of War by Sun Tzu. With a soft face that told of his old age, he smiled. "Welcome, Your Highness."

In response to the title, Mai Lihua, cousin of Chinese Empress Jiang Lihua, wrinkled her nose. "You know how I feel about that, Chu." Then she smiled. "Besides, we're all royalty, of some form or another."

Abhay Patil, son of former Indian Prime Minister Anand Patil, smiled in response. "Well, Prime Ministers aren't exactly the same as Emperors. Right, Chuluun?"

Chuluun Batbold, former Mongolian Prime Minister, chuckled in response. "Indeed."

Mai retorted good-naturedly, "Then stop addressing us like that!"

Dong-Gi coughed politely. "I apologize, however, there is something urgent that needs to be brought to our attention."

Abhay just kept smiling his wide grin. "If it's about your succession of your father's post, don't bother. You have our support."

Dong-Gi Park, son of Gyeong-Eun Park, great-grandson of Korea's Last Empress Myeongseong, smiled politely. "Unfortunately, that's not why I assembled you all so quickly."

Chuluun's smile dimmed. "It's about the execution today, isn't it?"

Dong-Gi nodded slowly.

Chuluun sighed slightly. Closing his book, he put it under his feet. "Very well, let the meeting of the Asian Independence Front commence."

As Dong-Gi prepared to speak, he thought about the name, and origin, of their organization.

The Asian Independence Front…

A much-larger-scale version of Area 11's now-defunct Japan Liberation Front, the AIF had started with the fall of Korea in 1895 a.t.b. Following Korean Empress Myeongseong's assassination, and thus the fall of Korea to China, her son, Prince Sunjong, took command of the remaining loyal Korean followers.

However, instead of fighting the large army of China head-on, Sunjong fled south to Taiwan and tried to support the Taiwanese in their war against China. Unfortunately, the Taiwanese had been suspicious of the Korean survivors, and Sunjong could only watch helplessly as Taiwan too fell. Absorbing some of the Taiwanese survivors and reforming them into terrorist cells, Sunjong then moved further south to Vietnam. This cycle had continued, despite Sunjong, as well as his descendants', best efforts. The result: The Asian Independence Front, the largest anti-Chinese Federation militant group in Asia.

Their 'terrorist' cells ranged from the edge of the Philippines to the Chinese capital of Luoyang, with members including Taiwanese, Pakistanis, and, of course, Koreans. Even a number of the anti-government Chinese were included.

Mai Lihua, former crown princess of China, had discarded her title and ran away, fearing that the High Eunuchs would make her their puppet. Thanks to the kind heart of Dong-Gi's father, she'd been allowed to join the upper levels of the resistance, codenamed "Alpha" or just "A" Officers.

Unfortunately, the resistance was so thinly spread out that it had never been able to achieve the permanent damage they desired, except in the outer edges of China, and few cells had wished to relocate, preferring to stay in their original homelands.

That would have to change.

Dong-Gi raised his head to look at his other three comrades in the room. "Thanks to the United Federation of Nations, most are under the impression that we, the original nations of Asia, are free."

"However, this couldn't be farther from the truth. Even if a good number of the High Eunuchs were killed, thanks to Zero and his Black Knights, a number remain, pulling the strings behind the supposed 'United States of China'. They control the economy, politics, and let us not be so naïve as to assume that they truly have demilitarized the entire continent of Asia."

Abhay added, "And it doesn't help that that Lelouch bastard's holding the world with an iron glove."

At this, Dong-Gi recalled what he had witnessed in that very church, just a few hours ago. Grimly, he announced, "We don't have to worry about Lelouch. We never did."

His three compatriots blinked in surprise. "What do you mean by that, Gi?" asked Mai.

Dong-Gi paused, wondering how to word what he knew. Finally, he decided to start with a question.

"Do you know what a Requiem is?"

* * *

><p>"Do you know what a Requiem is?"<p>

Voria was the first to answer. "A requiem? As in 'Mass for the dead'?"

"Very Good." congratulated the mask, "_Missa pro defunctis._ Translated from Latin, it means Mass for the dead."

Allard frowned. "What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

The mask, if anything, seemed like it was _smirking_. "Let me ask you just one more question,"

"What do you think a plan titled the 'Zero Requiem' could mean?"

* * *

><p>"What do you think a plan titled the 'Zero Requiem' could mean?"<p>

_Requiem? Zero Requiem? _Mai frowned. At least she'd been able to answer the first question properly. _Where is Gi going with this?_ "Zero…Requiem? As in _the_ Zero?"

Dong-Gi nodded. "_The _Zero, who, you should remember, was, no, _is_ a Britannian."

Chuluun frowned. "Is? If I remember correctly, he died a few months ago, from wounds at the Second Battle of Tokyo."

Dong-Gi sighed, still unsure how to continue. _He_ himself didn't exactly understand all the details. "And, only a month later, one formerly-thought-**_dead_** Lelouch vi Britannia was suddenly resurrected and took over Britannia."

"You couldn't be saying…" Mai started.

Dong-Gi nodded again, this time much more solemn. "Lelouch vi Britannia… is Zero."

Chuluun was the first to register what this meant. "Then Zero Requiem, as in Zero's Requiem, means…"

Dong-Gi nodded one last time, ice-blue eyes almost threatening to water. He'd looked up to Zero, who he'd seen as the one fated to liberate the world, yet he'd detested Lelouch vi Britannia, unable to see that his cruelty was all part of an elaborate lie. _And now that I know the truth, it's too late to change it._

"Zero planned his own funeral."

* * *

><p>"What do you think a plan titled the 'Zero Requiem' could mean?"<p>

Harvet frowned. "Zero, as in _the _Zero?"

The mask, stark white against the monitor's black background, bobbed its head slightly. "Indeed."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" asked Allard.

The mask looked emotionless. "I simply meant what I said. A Requiem is a Mass for the dead, and I asked 'What do you think a plan titled the 'Zero Requiem' could mean?'."

Harvet frowned. "Then you're pretty much talking about Zero's funeral, right? But the BK don't have enough time for such a thing."

The mask nodded again. "However, in order for Zero to have a funeral, he must die, correct?"

"But he's already dead!" protested Allard.

The mask was silent.

"You don't mean…" Harvet said slowly, "…He's actually alive?" Harvet's handgun now lay alone on the table, forgotten.

The mask then chose to speak. "Lelouch vi Britannia successfully brings the entire world into his grasp. As a result of his excessive cruelty, the entire world has silently banded together against him. If, in this situation, one masked hero was revived from the dead, and that very hero were to kill the 'Demon Emperor' Lelouch, imagine the end result..."

"A unified world." whispered Voria, cheerfulness long gone. Instead, her voice was filled with a respect. "So this whole time, his tyranny was an act?"

"That was why Cadel died for that Brit?" Harvet rejected the idea. There was no way some Brit would be self-sacrificing enough to lose _his own life_ for the sake of others. "I don't believe it."

"You don't have to believe it." The mask faded away, the black background giving way to media coverage of Emperor Lelouch's execution parade. "Just watch."

* * *

><p>At the same time, one Indian man muttered, all cheerfulness gone, "I don't believe it."<p>

"You don't have to believe it, Abhay." Dong-Gi opened a portable TV, turning to media coverage of Emperor Lelouch's execution parade. "Just watch."

* * *

><p>At the same time, one Japanese teenager was watching the parade from directly on the streets. In front of her stood a solid line of Imperial Guards, but Hikari Sato paid them no mind.<p>

Her eyes were trained on Emperor Lelouch. _That's him. I'm sure of it._ She didn't want to believe it, but it was obvious, now that she could see him in reality.

_That's the man that saved me back in Shinjuku Ghetto. The one who'd asked me to forget about ever meeting him. He was the Demon Emperor._

"Careful," warned one fellow onlooker. In a quiet whisper, the Japanese woman warned, "They say he'd kill people just for staring at him too much."

Tightening her hands into fists, she muttered a small thanks. _And I had thought he was a good guy. Can't believe I fell for that. A Brit's always a Brit._

Then, to her surprise, murmurs grew louder all around her.

"Is that…" "It's Zero." "Zero?" "Didn't the Black Knights say Zero died?" "Zero…"

Hikari turned.

Indeed, standing directly in front of Emperor Lelouch's small parade, was none other than the masked hero, Zero.

Just as the murmuring crested, the Demon Emperor's Vincent Wards opened fire.

However, somehow, the Zero look-alike evaded the bullets as he ran, even jumping on top of one of the knightmare frames. Hikari watched as Lelouch's Knight of One, Jeremiah Gottwald, extended a mechanized blade to combat the unwelcome guest…

…but Zero easily jumped on and past the green-haired knight.

Up, Up, and right in front of the Demon Emperor's throne landed Zero. Lelouch vi Britannia raised a pistol, but it was smoothly batted aside by Zero's blade. Hikari looked away, already knowing the outcome.

She was one of the select few that did. The other 6 trillion people of the world watched, speechless, as Zero plunged his sword into their common enemy, Lelouch vi Britannia.

Therefore, only Hikari Sato, Voria Halding, Harvet Chevalier, Allard Winbolt, the mysterious mask known as N.N., Chuluun Batbold, Abhay Patil, Mai Lihua, and Dong-Gi Park looked elsewhere. Some out of a knowledge-born sadness, some out of a veteran's understanding of death, and some simply out of disbelief.

Thus, they were the only ones to catch the smile of Jeremiah Gottwald and the silent surprise of some of the Black Knights.

And later, when the rest of the world was celebrating, only those people noticed the practiced ease with which the Imperial Guards retreated, the tears of a heart-broken Nunnally vi Britannia, and the additional tears of some prisoners who should have been rejoicing their new freedom.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways, what did you guys think? I'm sorry I haven't gotten to the action yet :P. However, it took me an EXTREMELY long time to make up the backgrounds, personalities, etc. of the OC's, as well as my plotline(s). Then again, I find that one of the best parts of writing :P<strong>

**I wanted to have some way to distinguish between changes in setting. I originally intended double line-breaks, but apparently doesn't like that. Any ideas?**

**About N.N.'s mask… It's based of something from the actual anime, but I'm not exactly sure how to describe it… As I don't know how to post links (since apparently this website prohibits that), just google: code geass mask –zero**

**The first few pics should give you an idea of what I meant ^^**

**For those of you confused, here I summarized and simplified the OC's (and thus, all the new material so far) into groups:**

**Asian Independence Front – Dong-Gi (nickname Gi, new leader), Abhay (physically-strong son of former Indian Prime Minister), Chuluun Batbold (former Mongolian Prime Minister), and Mai Lihua (cousin to current Tianzi and original crown princess of China)**

**N.N.'s Group – N.N. (mystery mask), Voria Halding (daughter of a Marquess, Imperial Guard), Allard Winbolt (son of deceased Duke, failed assassination against Lelouch), and Harvet Chevalier (former French Colonel, younger brother of geassed Cadel Chevalier)**

**Other – Hikari Sato (spared by Lelouch, even though she was impervious to his (second) geass use)**

**Hope that helps anybody I accidently confused. While I welcome curious guesses as to my plot, don't condemn what I've done so far without knowing what's going to happen ^^ (Unfortunately, I say that based on past experiences :()**

**Keep in mind that this is a popularity-based fic, so…**

**Review!**


	3. Tokyo Tower

**WOW, thanks for all the positive support ^^**

**This story is now officially off the ground ^^! Thanks to mikage-aya, Edo-Zer0mon, Taira-keimei, clr2, XIIIth Antongist, XT3, silverXshadow, and for reviewing!**

**Anyways, my mind is sorta in machine-gun mode for this story right now (I'm coming up with ideas and arcs faster than I can write them down, lol). The plot that I have in mind is less clear than "Prince of Masks", but hopefully I'll be able to make up for that with extra creativity ^^**

**Sooooo, I'm trying something called 'Shorter Author's Notes'. Hopefully I'll be able to do this with "Prince of Masks", but it's still a pretty foreign concept o.0 **

**Lol, anyways, the real story starts now, so…**

**Read and Review!**

"for dialogue"

_Italics __for thought_ (or stress when just a word _or two_)

*for sounds*

Truth 2: 

Tokyo Tower

I know you, the people, may not wish to believe the truth. However, I feel the obligation, no, the _duty_ to tell the world the truth.

It was after the Second Battle of Tokyo, when the executive officers of the Black Knights had compromised with Schneizel el Britannia for a cease-fire.

However, few knew the true purpose behind the cease-fire: A secret negotiation; a trade, if you will. The traded? Why, nothing other than the freedom of Japan and the life of Zero.

I regret to inform you that that last sentence was not mistyped. The Black Knights, in their selfish greed, backstabbed their own founder and leader, Zero, just to recover an island nation.

And that is how Zero "died" that day. Not from battle wounds, but from a knife in the back.

Note, I say "died" with quotation marks. For, although he no longer wears the mask of Zero, the man behind the mask survived. Whether or not he chooses to reclaim the mask that is rightfully his, it is his choice, and we, the **Guardians of Justice**, are among the few that acknowledge that.

**- The East Pillar**

**Passage 2 of "****Why He Died"**

* * *

><p>"You know, Suzaku," noted Lelouch vi Britannia,<p>

"Sometimes, I wonder what would have happened, if I'd really died back before the Ragnorak Junction."

Suzaku tried to smile at his childhood friend, but he found it impossible. _How can you be so calm, knowing you'll be dead in a few hours?_ Instead of smiling, he pretended to snort, "Be careful, your ego might kill you before I get a chance."

"Perhaps…" Lelouch smiled slightly. "But it's still something to think about it. Ohgi and the others were about to shoot me, before…" Then, Lelouch grew quiet. _Rolo…_

"They thought they were doing it for Japan. If you think about it, we're just doing what they failed, except on a bigger scale."

"No."

Lelouch was surprisingly solemn. "_They_ were trading my life for _ownership_ of Japan. _We're_ doing this for the _freedom_ of the world."

In a dark corner of the church, icy-blue eyes twinkled as they stored information.

* * *

><p><strong>Area 11 Concession<br>****136 Drane Street  
><strong>**September 28, 2018 a.t.b.  
><strong>**Upon Completion of Zero Requiem**

Inside a white-walled, windowless room, three figures sat around a white round table. The center was raised to reveal three monitors. On all three was the same image, a single white-and-black mask. The rest of the monitors were pure black, giving the illusion that the virtual mask was floating.

Voria Halding, the only woman among them, tapped her foot on a pure-black floor tile. "…Sooo, why did you tell us this?" Although she hadn't spoken it aloud, everyone knew what the blond-haired Britannian was referring to.

The mask, although it lacked a mouth, nevertheless seemed to smile grimly. "Because _his_ death is not the end of things." explained the floating mask, codenamed N.N.

"What are you talking about?" Allard Winbolt retorted, black eyes focused on the monitor facing him. "Didn't the Demo- Didn't Lelouch die in order to end thi…" Strangely, Allard's last sentence faded quietly, until the end was barely audible. Faint red circles now encompassed the Britannian's black eyes.

"That was his intent," explained N.N., ignoring Allard's faded voice. "However, _one_ misunderstood martyr isn't enough to wipe an entire world of its sins." _Especially since that 'martyr' hasn't exactly died yet…_

Allard leaned back in his chair. The red circles had faded, and his eyes had returned to a pure, emotionless black. "So, what do you suggest? We just make another 'Demon Emperor' and see if two's enough?" Sarcasm filled the young Britannian Duke's voice.

"Pretty much."

Voria stopped tapping her foot. "You want to make another Requiem?"

N.N. replied emotionlessly, "Exactly. Of course, an exact repeat wouldn't do much. Instead of targeting world dominat-"

"What the hell?"

Harvet Chevalier didn't want to believe it. In fact, he _refused _to believe it. "You're telling me that you _want_ a second Battle of Fuji? Do you know how many people died because of this _so-called _Requiem?" _Including my brother!_

_This must be some sick nightmare, or at least a twisted prank._ "How the hell am I supposed to believe you? This entire 'Zero Requiem' business is insane!" The Frenchman stood up, picking up his handgun.

"Stop with the lies, Britannian bastard!"

*Bang! Bang! Bang!*

The monitor facing him caved in, pierced by three bullets. However, on the other two monitors, N.N. didn't seem at all disturbed. In a perfectly calm voice, the mask replied, "Is it so impossible? Cadel-"

*Bang! Bang!*

Both Voria and Allard flinched as the other monitors broke down, pierced through the metal base. "You've got no right to even _think_ his name!"

With that, he stormed out the door.

SLAM!

"…He's got just as bad a temper as you," observed Voria.

Allard just glared in response.

"Some people are just temperamental about certain issues. Recently-deceased brothers, for example."

Both Britannians looked around. Voria was the one to finally voice their silent question, "How are you still talking to us? I thought…"

Light, almost polite, chuckles filled the room. "In time, in time. I suppose you'll both need some time to think about what you've learned, so you're free to go. Do please call if you intend to help me."

Although her mind had been pretty much made up on what she planned to do, Voria complied, standing up. Unsure how to face the invisible face, she looked around the room, "Fine with me. How can we contact you?"

*Buzz*

Voria took out her cellphone, as did Allard. Now it was Voria's turn to chuckle. Under 'Contacts', there was one new number. And the contact name was…

"Fate? Seems like you have a sense of humor."

As the two Britannians left the windowless room, in a notably more respectful manner than the previous 'guest', N.N. smiled and murmured,

"That wasn't a joke."

* * *

><p><strong>Area 11 Concession<br>****Abandoned Church  
><strong>**September 28, 2018 a.t.b.  
><strong>**1 Minute After Zero Requiem**

"…so, what do you plan to do?"

Dong-Gi Park sighed. That was the true question. "For now? Wait. In ideal conditions, we'll be able to peacefully gain the independence of our motherlands. In the worst-case scenario…" He left the sentence hanging. The other three nodded to show their understanding.

If worse came to worst, it would be war.

Wordlessly, Dong-Gi stood up. It was time to go. Each member of the Asian Independence Front would leave independently in order to avoid attracting attention.

Besides, he had some research to do. _Emperor Lelouch said something about Ohgi… **The** Kaname Ohgi? What was that about almost being shot?_

_And, what exactly is geass?_

* * *

><p><strong>Area 11 Concession<br>****Unknown Time**

Harvet Chevalier didn't know what to think anymore.

All around him, overjoyed pedestrians crowded the roads that had been unused but a few minutes prior. He noticed some walk silently, looking stunned like him, but Harvet could tell it was the paralyzing effect of joy, not confusion, that left them silent.

Harvet saw a Britannian woman and Japanese man knock into each other, but both just smiled and apologized. He saw a Britannian teenager help an elderly Japanese woman across the street. He saw a smiling Britannian businessmen, dressed in fine clothes, take off his jacket and give it to a poor, dirty vagrant. He saw a restaurant put up a hastily-made sign: "FREE For Today! Long Live ZERO!", and Harvet noticed that it wasn't the only store to do so.

All this would have been unthinkable before _HE _had appeared. And died…

Eventually, Harvet travelled onto less crowded streets. Slowly, the number of pedestrians decreased, until he'd reached a large, almost-empty field.

The Graveyard.

Harvet soon realized where his feet were taking him, and he decided not to resist. Eventually, 500 meters in, Harvet Chevalier came to a stop by a white gravestone.

Or rather, what had been a white gravestone. Harvet's eyes widened visibly in shock.

The words "Cadel Chevalier" were barely visible under red spray-paint. Looking around, he noticed that many other headstones were similarly vandalized. All of them said the exact same thing:

"Rest in HELL"

Nearby was a pile of red spray-paint cans.

Harvet's arms shook, slowly at first, but then uncontrollably. With an enraged scream, he took out his gun.

*Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!*

*Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!*

Where once had been a pile of cans, the ground was now soaked with blood-like red paint.

_A Demon Emperor is one thing… My brother never deserved this._

After he had calmed down, which took over half an hour, he checked his phone.

*ring-

Halfway through the first tone, the other side picked up.

"Yes, Harvet?"

"…Count me in, N.N."

* * *

><p><strong>September 28, 2018 a.t.b. – Demon Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia dies.<strong>

**September 29 – Kallen Kozuki, Captain of the elite Zero Squad, resigns for undisclosed reasons. Harvet Chevalier is promoted in her stead.**

**October 2 – Nunnally vi Britannia crowned 100****th**** Empress of Britannia.**

**October 5 – With support of the United States of Japan and China, Empress Nunnally successfully passes the Britannian Provincial Freedom Resolution (BPFR). All Areas, excluding the continent of North America, are officially liberated and inducted into the UFN as member nations.**

**October 7 – Former Imperial Guards of the Demon Emperor reappear through multiple terrorist acts.**

**October 9 – Kaname Ohgi marries former Britannian Knight Villeta Nu.**

**October 13 – Due to failings of national anti-terrorism agencies, the Black Knight Justice Reformation Act is passed. The Black Knights forms an executive branch for the UFN. At this time, Zero gains the title Guardian of Justice, thereby becoming an honorary member of the UFN Council.**

* * *

><p><strong>Repaired Ikaruga<br>****October 13**

Zero settled into his office aboard the Black Knight mobile command ship, which was steadily making its way to the United States of Britannia.

Or, at least Suzaku Kururugi _tried_ to settle into the foreign room. Pretending to be Zero, Suzaku Kururugi never quite felt comfortable being the world's most influential and adored idol. And the newly-gained title, Guardian of Justice, didn't do anything to hurt his already overwhelming support. Suzaku simply couldn't feel comfortable knowing he had the undying faith of at least two-thirds of the world's population, if not that of the entire world.

Secretly, although Suzaku tried not to admit it, he knew why he felt uncomfortable pretending to be Zero. It was simply that. In reality, he was just _pretending_. He didn't have the half the tendency for drama that Lelouch had had, nor any of his rhetoric skills. Nobody said anything about it, but "Zero" hadn't had one of his characteristically-emotional speeches in a long while.

Trying to shake the uncomfortable feeling of being Zero, Suzaku reached inside his cape and pulled out a miniature book. In neat handwriting, it had been titled "Future Journal." Opening it, Suzaku flipped through the first few pages. Then he stopped to read:

_**September 28, 2018 a.t.b. – Demon Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia dies.**_

_**September 29 – Kallen Kozuki, Captain of the elite Zero Squad, resigns for undisclosed reasons. Harvet Chevalier is promoted in her stead.**_

_**October 2 – Nunnally vi Britannia crowned 100**__**th**__** Empress of Britannia.**_

_**October 5 – With support of the United States of Japan and China, Empress Nunnally successfully passes the Britannian Provincial Freedom Resolution (BPFR). All Areas, excluding the continent of North America, are officially liberated and inducted into the UFN as member nations.**_

_**October 7 – Former Imperial Guards of the Demon Emperor reappear through multiple terrorist acts.**_

_**October 9 – Kaname Ohgi marries former Britannian Knight Villeta Nu.**_

_**October 13 – Due to failings of national anti-terrorism agencies, the Black Knight Justice Reformation Act is passed. The Black Knights forms an executive branch for the UFN. At this time, Zero gains the title Guardian of Justice, thereby becoming an honorary member of the UFN Council.**_

Suzaku smiled grimly at the first bullet. _"Demon Emperor", huh, Lelouch? Even you call yourself that?_

Suzaku's green eyes softened as he read two bullets for September 29 and October 9. _And, even while you were fighting against them, you were thinking about their well-being…_

Then he read the next bullet.

_**October 14 – With Zero in charge of anti-terrorism, the success rate of anti-terrorism campaigns increases exponentially.**_

Suzaku smiled genuinely as he checked the clock by his desk.

October 13, 2018 a.t.b.

_Let's hope everything goes as smoothly as you planned._

For the dozenth time, Suzaku read the bullet.

_**October 14 – With Zero in charge of anti-terrorism, the success rate of anti-terrorism campaigns increases exponentially.**_

_**- 8 Gareths will attack Dumon Point at 750 hours. Zero will intercept at that time with the repaired Ikaruga. Turn to page 44 for planned method of elimination.**_

_**- 21 Vincent Wards are scheduled to attack Franklin Military Base at 900 hours. Turn to page 89 for planned method of elimination.**_

_**- 18 Sutherlands will attack Fort Bradley at 1100 hours. Turn to page 69 for planned method of elimination.**_

Suzaku closed the book and hid it back in his cape. He didn't bother turning to look at the other pages. There was no need. Suzaku had already memorized every note Lelouch had made.

Without letting his feet off the ground, Suzaku bent back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. Faintly, he could hear the hum of the Ikaruga's recently repaired engine.

_Only you, Lelouch. Only you could use your subordinates this way._

When the Requiem had almost met its completion, Lelouch had realized that he still had too many geassed Knights. He'd greatly underestimated the number that would survive the Battle of Fuji, and now he had too many Imperial Guards. Once the Requiem was over, the surviving guards would have to be eliminated one way or another.

Massacring them directly wasn't an option, as this had the potential to bring up mixed emotions in the public. And mixed emotions could cause a rift in the unity formed against "The Demon Emperor". Releasing the "Knights of the Demon Emperor" would have had similar consequences.

Instead, Lelouch had devised an even more clever way to eliminate the guards that survived the Requiem. Under geass, the surviving Imperial Guards would become ruthless terrorist cells, so ruthless that not even the most radical of militants would ally with them. And, for the entire time, the Imperial Guards would sing praises of their "Demon Emperor", renewing the people's hatred of the secret martyr. However, there was a condition.

Each time, the "terrorists" would strike only the predetermined points in Lelouch's "Future Journal." Eventually, pressure would mount on the UFN to let Zero take control of anti-terrorism, gaining Suzaku even more authority to keep peace in the world.

And, just like all his other plots, it had succeeded. With almost unanimous support of the world, the Black Knights would soon become the official executive branch of the UFN. And Zero would be its unanimously-elected president.

_But, this really is wearing me down._ Suzaku checked the clock again. The Ikaruga would reach Britannia somewhere around 9:00 PM, Britannian Western Time (BWT).

_At least no attacks are scheduled for October 17… Maybe I'll be able to check on you, Lelouch._

* * *

><p><strong>Area 11 Concession<br>****Tokyo Tower  
><strong>**October 17, 2018 a.t.b. (1 a.r.n.)  
><strong>**1000 hours**

Voria Halding had been the first to call her new contact. She only spoke three words.

"Count. Me. In."

_Sorta strange, isn't it?_ reflected Voria, _Just three words, but now I'm here_.

Slightly irritated, she tugged at her starched light-blue uniform. _I've been wearing the same damn thing for the last week already!_ After being an Imperial Guard for so long, being a Black Knight just felt _wrong_.

Though, Voria had to admit, it was sort of funny. Now that the world was unified under one government, the fearsome Black Knights had been quickly reduced to policemen and, if you were lucky, anti-terrorist units. All thanks to the Black Knight Justice Reformation Act (BKJRA).

Although her outfit looked like a standard, pre-BKJRA policewoman's outfit, a silver, spiked insignia on the top of her cap told of her official post. A Black Knight for Law Enforcement.

A flash of white caught her eye. _Finally._

Voria watched as a man, dressed in a white dress shirt, walk towards her. Lifting a big black bag, the man set the object in front of Voria.

Voria glanced to her right. Her fellow police officer, Gorou Takahashi, was busy checking some young man's backpack. Still, Voria opened only the left side of the bag in front of her, letting the other side block the view of Gorou's potentially-wandering eyes. Inside the bag was a sheet of paper with only a single word, written in large-yet-neat script:

Five

_5 minutes._ With that, Voria made as if to check the rest of the bag.

Face-concealing Imperial Guard mask? Check.

Grenade? Check.

Explosives? Check.

Submachine Gun? Check.

Handgun? Check.

Extra Ammunition? Check.

Dagger? Check.

As Voria closed the bag, she smiled for more than one reason. "Thank you. Have a nice day…"

She finished the sentence only as the man passed the bag check table. "…Drake."

* * *

><p><strong>At the Same Time<strong>

Dong-Gi leaned on the railings of Tokyo Tower's Observation Deck, looking out at the large city that was Tokyo. "Is everything you said the absolute truth?"

"Yes." No doubt at least five years older than the white-haired teenager, Eguchi Akio nodded gravely. A small voice in the back of his head asked Akio why he had told the Korean all he had, but the Black Knight veteran shoved the voice to the back of his head. _My family needs the money. _

As if hearing that thought, Dong-Gi produced from within his black laptop bag a white envelope. Akio needn't ask what it held, and he silently accepted it. Of course, he would count the bills in a moment.

"Thank you. That is all I wanted to know." Without saying goodbye, the white-haired Asian walked back indoors. Sitting on a chair, Dong-Gi took out his laptop, making sure that the monitor faced away from any security cameras.

After weeks of string-pulling and "gift-giving", he'd finally found out exactly what Kaname Ohgi and his compatriots had done to Emperor Lelouch.

Or, rather, what they'd tried to do.

Although Dong-Gi was able to carefully hide any rage he felt, inside, his blood was boiling. To think that the Black Knights would betray their own _leader_, Zero!

* * *

><p><strong>4 Minutes Later<br>****1004 hours**

_Less than a minute to go._

Voria tapped her compatriot on the shoulder. "Gorou, can you cover me for a bit? I need to go use the restroom."

Gorou sighed. "Fine, just be quick about it."

Voria smiled. "Will do, thanks." As she thanked the Japanese police officer, she patted his back. "I don't know what I'd do without you." Quickly, she made her way towards the bathroom.

Leaving a penny-sized metal device on the unsuspecting Gorou's back.

* * *

><p>The closest bathroom was actually quite nearby, right next to the janitor's office. Taking out a key, she unlocked the janitor's office. Earlier, she'd asked the janitor, an elderly man, to let him drop her bag in the locked office.<p>

Now she not only picked up her black bag, but also a yellow sign. Putting the sign right in front of the bathroom, she went into the restroom.

The sign read: "Restroom Closed for Cleaning"

Luckily, no one was inside. Voria didn't want to risk any surprised screams.

At least, not until later.

Putting her bag on the restroom floor, she took out what looked like one of the ancient Britannian foot soldier helmets, from before the Requiem. Well, that was probably because it had been. Key words being "had been".

The main difference was the lack of a mouth-concealing gas mask. Instead, a retractable black visor ended right above the nose. The helmet had also been modified to become more streamlined.

After she'd put that on, she reached back into her bag and pulled out what looked like an over-sized handgun. However, the barrel was noticeably longer, tapering to a point at the end.

Inside the homemade helmet, Voria looked to her left. Flicking a switch attached to her silver watch, her vision suddenly grew black.

Then, on the monitor, a green dot appeared slightly to Voria's left. Raising her gun, Voria saw a corresponding red dot appear on the monitor. Sweat began to bead on Voria's forehead.

As a precaution against recent terrorist attacks, all security officers carried emergency signalers. One click of a button would bring in at least a dozen anti-terrorist personnel, ready to combat the threat. With Zero's constant success, the distribution of alarms had decreased substantially, but many security groups still used them.

That's why the security personnel had to be the first to go.

_Goodbye, Gorou._

Outside the restroom, at the entrance to the tower, Gorou was checking the bag of an elderly woman. He knew nothing of the small, circular device attached to the back of his jacket. He knew nothing of how it was represented on Voria's visor as a green dot. He knew nothing of how a red dot matched aligned itself with that red dot.

*snip*

The sound was barely audible, muffled by a giant silencer. In fact, when the Japanese Black Knight fell, at first no one knew it was due to a small bullet.

* * *

><p>In an old room, near the top of the tower, two guards lazed in black chairs. The wall on one side was covered in monitors, displaying the live footage from the tower's security cameras.<p>

"God, this is such a boring job."

Hedeo Ichihashi didn't bother responding. Why should he? He would just hear the same complaint tomorrow.

Tatsuya Aida didn't seem to notice his silent companion. "I mean, why do we even need to be here? We've got two Black Knights out by the entrance, and we've got these alarms." To emphasize the point, he pulled out something that resembled a large lighter. Flicking the cap open, he revealed a red button.

"I mean, who the hell would attack us? This is all fucking ridicu-."

Surprised screams started filling the room. "What the hell?"

Hideo sprung forward in his chair, scanning the monitors. "Looks like Gorou's down. Wonder what happened."

Tatsuya, still holding his remote, jumped up. "I'll go check it out. Stay here." The Japanese man walked over to the door of the small room. As he opened it, he was met with a brown-haired man.

"Who the hell are-"

Drake Alvar was eerily emotionless as he pointed his handgun at the two guards. Red circles enveloped his irises.

"All Hail Lelouch."

*Bang! Bang!*

As Tatsuya fell, his thumb pressed down on a certain red button.

Drake cursed. "So much for a silent takeover."

* * *

><p><strong>1 Minute Earlier<br>****1003 hours**

_Has it really only been less than three weeks?_

And still Hikari Sato felt numb. Her once-neat, short, black hair was slowly growing into a slightly-wild, mid-length, but she didn't bother getting it cut.

On all sides, she was surrounded by pictures of Lelouch vi Britannia. The highest floor of Tokyo Tower, the single room had been devoted to the Demon Emperor… and his death.

Few went up this far. Below, on the main floors, was the real attraction. Formerly a Britannian war museum, it had been completely renovated into a Japanese museum dedicated to one man.

Zero.

Two of the lights in the room had gone out, but it appeared that no one cared enough to change them. The thin layer of dust surrounding the place seemed to reflect that. This floor had been created as one of the few reminders of a bad time, and most had preferred to leave all memories of the Demon Emperor far behind them.

Hikari gazed at the north wall of the small, one-room floor. The entire wall was covered with one large photo, which depicted the Demon Emperor at the moment when Zero brought the hilt of the blade through his chest. In the photo, he seemed to be looking somewhere beyond Zero, at something out-of-view to the left of the picture. Only one side of the Demon Emperor's face showed, but it was enough to see his expression. He looked…

"He looks quite sad, doesn't he?"

Hikari turned around in shock. _I didn't notice her presence…_ Sure enough, a small Japanese girl, barely a teenager, stood by the sole staircase that led down. Long, black twintails reaching below her shoulders, the girl was wearing thick glasses and some middle school uniform.

Ignoring Hikari's stare, the childish teenager walked over to the photo. "Most say that he was smirking, laughing at us even while he died. But I don't think so. His eyes look far too soft to be smirking."

Long hair twirling, the young girl turned to face Hikari. "Don't you think so?"

Hikari, having temporarily lost the ability to speak, simply nodded slowly. _Who is this girl? _"He saved my life, once."

_Crap! Why'd I tell her that?_

To Hikari's surprise, the young girl didn't seem that surprised. "He was a great man."

Hikari stuttered, "T-The D-Demon Emperor?"

The younger girl smiled. "Yes. Believe it or not-"

*Bang! Bang!*

Both girls jumped as twin gunshots rang out, surprised cries from below following soon after. Then a voice came over the speakers.

"In the name of His Majesty, Lelouch vi Britannia, we, the Imperial Guards, have taken over Tokyo Tower. Follow our instructions, and you will probably keep your lives."

* * *

><p>"In the name of His Majesty, Lelouch vi Britannia, we, the Imperial Guards, have taken over Tokyo Tower. Follow our instructions, and you will probably keep your lives."<p>

Dong-Gi grit his teeth as he saw two men leave the nearby bathroon, holding handguns. Both had their faces concealed by Imperial Guard masks. _Why here, of all places?_

Quickly, amidst surprised screams, Dong-Gi typed on his laptop. Save. Send. Quit.

No matter what, he couldn't let his newfound information be discovered.

At least, not yet.

Carefully, he closed his laptop. The last image before it powered down was that of three words.

Why He Died

As Dong-Gi put his laptop away in his bag, he saw movement to his left.

Up the stairs, other terrorists were bringing Britannians and Japanese alike up the stairs, holding them at gunpoint. Dong-Gi was soon forced into the crowd as they went up the staircase, up to the highest floor.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Same Time<strong>

"Are you alright, Nunnally?"

"Yes, Suz-Zero."

Although it wouldn't be seen under his mask, Suzaku Kururugi forced a smile. Escorting the new Empress into Japan was the least Suzaku could do.

Despite all their efforts, Lelouch's lies had apparently turned to dust in front of his beloved sister. Although Suzaku didn't quite understand how, he knew that Nunnally knew the true reason her brother had died. Secretly, he feared that Nunnally now hated her for killing him.

"I don't hate you, Suzaku."

Not for the first time, Suzaku was amazed by Nunnally's almost-telepathic ability to read the emotions of the people around her. It certainly didn't hurt that Nunnally could now see.

Whatever the case, Suzaku took a deep breath as the door to the Avalon opened. Pushing Nunnally's wheelchair, he was followed by Schneizel out of the aircraft.

On the ground, Kaname Ohgi walked over to formally welcome them. "Welcome, Zero. Your Majesty." He nodded at both of the figures in turn. He carefully avoided mentioning Schneizel, who had already fallen out of the world of politics. The reasons behind a Britannian prince abandoning everything, just in order to serve his former enemy, Zero, were things not talked much about.

Suzaku tried to smile, but it was hard. _This man was Lelouch's subordinate. Not mine._

Nunnally cheerfully replied, "Hello, Mr. Kaname. How is everybody?"

Ohgi smiled. Nunnally's kind nature was contagious. "Everyone here in Japan is doing just fine."

Behind Ohgi, Zero noted an increase in European Black Knights. The former EU members were aggressively pushing for a more "ethnically balanced" military. In reality, they were just trying to grasp more military influence.

Of course, none were wearing the black uniforms that showed such a position. In this time of relative peace, soldiers wore suits and police outfits, not military insignias and guns.

"Lord Zero! Lord Zero!"

One officer ran up to the front. Of course, the media immediately focused their cameras on the newcomer.

"Lord Zero, Tokyo Tower has just been taken over!"

_Tokyo Tower? That wasn't what Lelouch planned…_

Then Zero remembered something. "Ohgi,"

Kaname Ohgi looked slightly startled at his the mention of his name. "What is it?"

Suzaku spoke softly, hoping he was wrong, "**_She_** went 'there', didn't she?"

Realization dawned in Ohgi's eyes. "Oh god."

* * *

><p><strong>Ashford Academy<strong>

"Kallen! You've got to see this!"

The redhead sighed. She'd had to run, but it looked like she wasn't late. "What is it-"

Kallen stopped in her tracks. Rivalz had opened a laptop, where the news was playing. On the bottom was a single line that frightened her more than a Vincent Ward could ever had.

"Terrorists Take Over Tokyo Tower!"

* * *

><p><strong>Area 11 Concession<strong>

"Hey look, your husband's on TV."

Only a few months ago, Tamaki, now a bartender, would never have even considered talking amiably to the Britannian, but if she was good enough for Ohgi…

Villetta Nu, retired Britannian Knight, smiled as she watched Ohgi talk a few unheard words to the Empress. As she watched Zero hold the Empress's wheelchair, she recalled with amusement that she was surrounded by three former Black Knights. _This would have all been impossible before the Zero killed the Demon Emperor…_

"Lord Zero! Lord Zero!"

Even from a distance, the news cameras were able to hear the officer approach Zero, the UFN's Guardian of Justice.

"Lord Zero, Tokyo Tower has just been taken over!"

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you who haven't yet, check out my main fic "Prince of Masks"!<strong>

**Note, I've decided to have Villetta Nu keep her last name. However, she and Ohgi are married. This is supposed to semimatch with the season 2 ending, if you haven't noticed xD**

**Also, realize that this is gonna be an unorthodox R3. If you don't like me doing things like giving Voria little gadgets, this is probably not the fanfic for you. Quite frankly, I like trying to be unique :)**

**It's 11:13 PM right now… Time to start my weekly "Prince of Masks" o.0  
><strong>**I swear, if any of you read a statistic that says "Death(s) by fanfiction writing – 1" and notice that I've suddenly stopped updating…**

**Lol, so anyways…**

**Keep in mind that this is a popularity-based fic, so…**

**Review! (and don't flame ^^)**

**P.S. I'm starting to get annoyed :( Whenever I upload, the site takes away bits and pieces of what I've written, particularly my emoticon-thingys and *sound effects* :(  
>I suppose it's a good thing that I'm considering getting rid of those sound effects.<strong>

**I only recently realized that I apparently can't make half the emoticon-thingys that I like to add. Therefore, it seems I'm stuck with :), :(, ^^ and o.0...xD**


End file.
